


Movie Night (Shance)

by EmpressUnderdog



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Fluff, M/M, Pre established relationship, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Voltron au, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressUnderdog/pseuds/EmpressUnderdog
Summary: Warning. This is shance. As in Shiro and Lance. If you dont like it don't read it. Lance is aged up in this fic and both characters are adults.Like the title says, it's movie night so beware of tooth rotting fluff.





	Movie Night (Shance)

Movie Night. (Shance)

⚠️ AGED UP CHARACTER ⚠️ 

Third person.

"BANG, the door to Shiro's appartement burst open. He looks over from his position on the couch to see tan skin and baby blue eyes. Upon closer inspection he notices what the Cuban is wearing... a shark onesie. Shiro sighs, "why am I not surprised." 

Lance pouts and puts down his bag, "Don't be mean it's movie night. We haaaaave to wear onesies. It's an unwritten rule" 

Shiro laughs slightly, "I don't have any onesies Lance" 

With that Lance's face lights up with a devious smile. He rummages through the bag he brought and pulls out a black and white fabric... a cat onesie. 

"First of all. Close the door" Shiro mentions to his apartment door still wide open. 

"Whoops" Lance laughs guiltily as he shuts the door. 

"- and second of all. Do I have to?" Shiro looks at the tacky cat onesie in distress. 

Lance glares at him for a second, " Of course you do. This is a McClain family tradition. Movie nights mean onesies."

Shiro sinks into the couch and eyes the cat onesie. Lance plops down next to Shiro and curls up to him, "please?" He looks up to Shiro with his best puppy eyes. (which do not match with the shark attire)  
Shiro fights with himself before completely giving in and hesitantly grabs the onesie and walks towards the bathroom. 

Meanwhile Lance takes advantage of his absence and quickly steals the warm spot Shiro had been sitting in. Lance looks at the tv to see what show Shiro was watching. 

"Season six, Ru Paul's drag race" Lance reads aloud. Good taste, he thinks and curls up in the couch to resume the show. 

\-------- in the bathroom------

Shiro looks in the mirror... he blinks before groaning. 'I look ridiculous' he thinks to himself. The black and white cat design accentuates his white hair and prosthetic arm, both things he has trouble accepting. He thinks of taking it off before shaking his head and discarding the thought. 

He turns towards the doorknob, he turns it gently and walks out into the living room. He walks up behind Lance only to notice he'd been watching Shiro's show. 

"Hey! I was watching that", Shiro protests. 

Lance jumps a bit before turning around in his seat. Letting Drag race play in the background. 

"I'm watching it now" He states and snuggles back into his spot. 

Shiro scrunches his nose and waits a few seconds before snatching Lance up in a hug, who yelps. 

"Hey- put me do--OOOWWN" Lances protests.

Shiro doesn't respond. He walks around to the front end of the couch and drops Lance. 

"HEY" Lance squeaks as he lands in an awkward position. 

Shiro smirks and flops down beside him. "So what are we watching tonight?" 

Lance admires Shiro in his onesie for a second before maneuvering out of his awkward position. " I say we watch something Disney." 

Shiro thinks for a moment before suggesting "Coco?" 

Lances face lights up and he grabs shiros bicep. "Yes! But that means I get to sing along to the entire sound track and you can't say anything" 

Shiro responds by wrapping his arms around Lance. "Anything for you babe" That earns him a kiss and a cheesy smile. 

After a few minutes of cuddling Lance leans over with his signature grin, "Hey takashi, doesn't my onesie look... jawsome?" 

Shiro sighs, there's no turning back now he might as well join in, "Your puns are pawful " 

"Wait gimme a minute. I forgot all my other puns." Lance whips out his phone to search up shark puns while Shiro gets the movie ready.

Waking out into kitchen of his apartment, Shiro walks past the fridge, completely covered with pictures of Lance and Shiro along with all their other friends. 

He smiles fondly at the memories but gets back to his task, Popcorn. 

"Lance can you put on the movie while I get snacks?" Shiro calls out from the kitchen. 

"Yeah" Lance calls back, grumbling about the absence of good shark puns. 

Lance scrolls through Netflix for a couple minutes before putting on the movie and pausing it. A few moments later Shiro walks in with a bowl of popcorn and drinks. 

Lance eyes the bowl warily, "we're gonna need more popcorn than that" 

"Bowls Not big enough" 

Lance shrugs and pulls his onesie over his eyes. He smiles from in under the fabric teeth, "y'know this kind of reminds me of Halloween when I was a kid. I dressed up as a shark once and ran around the neighbourhood pretend swimming" 

Shiro pulls Lance closer, "I bet you were the cutest kid." 

"Yup," Lance winks and pulls Shiro in for a kiss. 

"Mm but Not as cute as you" He mumbles against smooth lips. 

Shiro blushes and kisses the tan boys neck. "Thanks, now if you'll excuse me I'd like to finish this movie by midnight" 

Lance shifts forward and tosses the remote. He gets up and walks towards their bedroom. Shiro looks at him with a questioning gaze. 

"Blankets" is all he says while continuing to the bedroom. 

Lance passes by a few picture frames, not glancing back, He's memorized every detail. 

Of three pictures, two are of him and Shiro. One was taken on their first date, mid January almost a year ago. They were sitting on a bench with coffee from a nearby café. The picture wasn't taken by them, it was taken by Matt, a close friend who needed photos for his portfolio and just happened to be in the area at that time. Weird, Lance thinks but Matt takes great pictures so he can't complain. 

The second picture is of the whole group. This was taken last summer.  
The group, in order from left to right stood, Keith, Hunk,Lance, Shiro, Pidge, Matt, Romelle, Shay, Allura, Coran, Krolia , Veronica, Rachel and a random passerby. It wasn't intentional but this kid was standing in direct view of the camera. Lance stifles a giggle as he continues towards the room. 

The last picture, is a memory Lance will never forget. It's a picture of the sunset in Cuba. He and Shiro had flown out to see his family. They'd stayed for a week but did so much it felt like months. The picture itself isn't that great, just them holding hands, but makes Lances heart swell everytime It comes to mind. 

Lance reaches the bedroom and opens the door. The smell of vanilla hits his nose, gray themed decor fills the room, with a few sprinkles of blue colour (Lance's items of course) 

On the corner of the bed sits a big blue and purple splattered blanket. Lance's favourite blanket, mostly because it's smells like Shiro, but still, super soft. 

He picks up the blanket and walks back out to the living room, Shiro patiently waiting. 

Lance hums softly to himself, an improv melody. He stops in place, slowly admiring his boyfriend. Shiro sits, gazed fixed on the television. His eyes sparkle and his face glows with the reflecting light. 

Lance's eyes trace down the features of Shiro's face. The curve of his lips, the softness of his expression, the length of his nose and the sharpness of his jaw. Bringing his lips up into a dopey smile, Lance presses play and flops down on the couch with "his" blanket in hand. 

After situating themselves with the blanket, the movie plays and Shiro finds himself glancing at the beautiful boy to his left. A view he will never grow tired of. 

 

\----------- time skip ----------

As the movie approaches it's end, Shiro looks over at the sleeping mass beside him. Lance lays with his eyes closed and curled up in a nest of blanket. Shiro takes this time to brush the hair out of his boyfriends face and admire the features of his lover. 

Lance's face looks so relaxed and peaceful when he's asleep. Shiro notices how long his eyelashes are, how beautifully Lance's natural curly hair compliments his face shape. How silky his skin feels, the soft dotting of freckles painting his cheeks. 

This moment he realizes something he knew all along, he is completely head over heels for this boy. And he's okay with that, because he knows that Lance feels it too. 

With that Shiro's eyes start dropping and his breathing gets softer until he falls asleep, curled up against his lover, until the sun rises again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked please leave a kudo or a comment, I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
